User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. The day you went away - M2M 2. Cry cry - T-ara 3. Breathless - Shayne Ward 4. We're never ever getting back together ---- Hi Rose!Congratulations on your 6000th edit!You've gain alot of work.And hey, here's a news of Season 5 Episode 7 and a little bit of trivia Season 5 Episode 7 news Hi Rose!Can you change this pic to my convers talkbox FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :)! I agree! By the way, this rude user created a page that said rude things about you. Please ban them. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :D!Yes, but we must see if that is Flora.Some say that that isn't Flora.So now, I know how to create a talkbox but the problem is how can I edit it.So, can u teach me.FloraEnchantix (talk) 06:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and one question: Am I going to use it on source mode?FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ok...ThanksFloraEnchantix (talk) 07:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ummmmm DbzWinx (talk) 07:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff sorryD: some one already deleted the page. my guess is fatimah. but you can go to flora enchantix. her log says about it. (talk) 07:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry. gotta go. i can b back. mayby. if i can be back in (talk) 07:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 20 minuts or so i hope you wont be offline. bye bye rose. I agree,Rose ^^! Do you know? Tomorrow will be aired Ep 7.I'm so exited :D 07:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^! By the way,do you know??? A silly user said you many bad words.He said you fat girl.I blocked him for 3000.I don't get why users hate you??? You're the best,Rose! 07:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He said you're a nerd and a looser, and you delete pages people work hard on! I told him you are just doing your job, which is a hard job. Wow, the Ruby Reef! I wonder what it will be like. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :(! And yup,I saw it.It looks so great now :)! And did you read these comics??? 08:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay,Rose ^^! Bey,see ya soon :D! 08:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I can't wait for tommorrow then! Okay Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Pokeswap (talk) started out that way, but, now it is taking what was here and changing it, It will keep on changing the more editors i get ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah i get it,thanks!http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Hi Rose! I gonna show you my first Harmonix art: 04:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks.....! And how's your study going? 04:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but I want to know how to delete them.FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I'll have a look. I liked the Shimmering Shells! It was a good episode. I didn't realise Solaria had oceans & Solaria's oceans were really pretty. I'm glad Sky though Diaspro was boring ;)! How about you? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I don't get the gem finding quests either. I wonder when the Trix will earn Sirenix, I'm really looking forward to it. I wonder when the Winx will meet the rest of the Selkies. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck Rose! I get nervous a lot too. I'm sure this term will be a busy term for me! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose! Have you seen Episode 7 yet? It was cool episode.Poor Musa will turn into a monster in Ep 8! It's horrible :( 09:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure Musa will be back in her real form soon.And yup ^^! It's great.I hope Winx wil earn Sirenix soon :) 10:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks Rose! And bye! See ya soon! 10:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Rose? Am I a rollback? Because I can see my name in list of rollbacks here! 04:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) By the way, could you please ban this he has made numerous users and has vandalised many pages! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Veronica's Believix wings are ready.I uploaded them in DA.Check them out here! Hope you'll like them! 05:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) i dont see how i was uploading unessecary pictures, i was correctly updating them since the pictures are old and we are now on season 5 it should be harmonix or sirenix. ^^! And my cat lost again! He is missing since 3 days! I'm so worried about him! He is too lazy :( 04:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That's Good :) We might be able to talk to each other in Italian. How was your day today Rose? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) 16:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC)}} Do you like This art of Sailor Mercury? DbzWinx (talk) 09:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC)tiff , all right? Thanks!}} Hi Rose!I'm having trouble... how can a make a talkbox to other users and is there a part of placing them.Please visit my wiki.You can also add Veronica as a major fairy or even minor.FloraEnchantix (talk) 08:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) What her's name?Sorry 4 late reply,i'm not been online latelyhttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Well Done Rose! We're doing some tests to give to our teachers for next year, lots of spelling and maths tests. That's great! Are you going to add it to your signature? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've watched the 9th episode too, except I had to watch it in Italian since it was on Rai TV's website :)! How was your day today Rose? And how is your fairy Veronica coming along? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, is the category "Winx Club" necessary to add to the spell pages? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I had a music test last term and I passed the test earning me a spot in the school band. I'm very excited. It's a very nice talkbox you have Rose :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose :) Which is your favourite character you voice for? Wow, I wonder who they are? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) well, i have 2 books now. say cheese and die-screaming and my friends call me monster. which book? woops!have to shower. even though i just got online. be back. Thanks for the link :)! What's your favourite subject at school? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) i will write say cheese and die-screaming. chapter 1 'julie-wait up!' my best friend reena jacobs, ran across the school hallway towards me.her blond ponytail bobbed behind her.'is that a new camera?' i shook my head.'it is one of my old cameras.' it swung from a strap around my neck.'dad says he'll buy me a new one if i get the big assigment from mr,webb' reena blinked her green eyes.'big assigment' she asked. i gave her a shove.'reena, i have been talking about it for months.remember? to shoot the entire student body for the big 2 page spread in the tiger' thats the name of our year book. reena scrunced up her face.'i thought mr,webb chose david blank for that.'well,you thought wrong' i said.''i have been hurrying to the tigers office. i have an awesome idea .no way mr webb will say no.' reena lughed.'you dont like david.right?'i rolled my eyes.'does a lettuce like a goat.' she frowned.'goat?i dont get that' with blond hair and green eyes reena is very pretty.and she is smart too. but she only understands straight talk. ' ''i will write more later...........but we can still chat '''HAi! Uhm, Can u pls tell me how to make that talkboxes? PLEaSE. And I want also to ask of what you said to me. You said not to post or upload any FANARTS, or any fanmade things. And YEt YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT IS UPLOADING PICTURES OF FANMADE TRANSFORMATIONS OF WINX!!!! 10:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC)WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX (talk)WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX Also Sarah says we lock Winx spell pages.Do you think we do this,Rose? 04:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC)